Popularity Feud
by Jazu-chan13
Summary: Summary: Tifa and the Avalanche – or that's what they call themselves are second best to the Populars, which consists of Zack, Genesis, Angeal, Sephiroth and his brothers Yazoo, Kadaj and Loz. With a war raging on for popularity, there are some unexpected events happening along the way. Will enemies ever accept each other? Or will the feud rage on? SephTi. High School Setting. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Popularity Feud**

Summary: Tifa and the Avalanche – or that's what they call themselves are second best to the Populars, which consists of Zack, Genesis, Angeal, Sephiroth and his brothers Yazoo, Kadaj and Loz. With a war raging on for popularity, there are some unexpected events happening along the way. Will enemies ever accept each other? Or will the feud between the two carry on for the rest of the school year?

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in any shape or form. They belong to Square Enix :)

Tifa walked towards her school she will be attending at, as a junior she is faced with hardships regarding her classes. However, she is not one to slack off and always maintained a well enough grade for a scholarship. Spotting her group of friends, she ran towards them, enveloping them in a hug. Her group, The Avalanche are the people Tifa loves the most, well in a friendly matter, except for one person. She looked longingly at the chocobo haired blonde whose eyes are trained on a beautiful maiden named Aerith. Envy flowed in her veins, she averted her gaze from the boy and towards her friends. Hearing the bell toll signaling that it is time for their 1st class, her friends said their goodbyes and walked their separate ways. Yuffie stayed behind to walk with Tifa to their first class.

"Oh gosh! Isn't this great? We have three classes together!" Yuffie exclaimed in happiness, causing Tifa to smile at her friend.

"Yes it is great, I wonder who else is in our class…"

"I don't know, but hopefully we won't have a class with one of the_ Populars_," Yuffie said in disgust, making Tifa wonder why they were in a feud with the Populars. Sure, they lost to them sport-wise and they are good looking, but what is the real reason for the hate. That is something she'll never understand. Shaking her head she replied to Yuffie.

"It's not that bad, right?" She said hopefully, but she was wrong. There she stood along with her friend at the doorway of their Chemistry class, looking at the people they'd never expect to see this early in the day.

"Ah, you two are late." Hojo said, adjusting his glasses and checking off people in his attendance sheet. "Tifa Lockhart, and Yuffie Kisaragi, am I correct?"

Both girls nodded, still not believing that they have to share this class with _them. _Aerith stood up from her table and waved them over, "Tifa, Yuffie. Come sit next to us," she said eagerly referring the two empty seats beside her. Yuffie looked at Tifa like a cat scared of dogs and clung unto her arm. Gulping, Tifa slowly walked towards the empty seats and occupied the one next to Aerith and Yuffie seating next to window which suited her fine.

"Well students, welcome to AP Chemistry, you all should be lucky enough, yes?" The teacher asked, hearing the students reply with a grunt or nothing at all. "For this semester, you all will be paired—" He was interrupted by a few murmurs from the students trying to pair themselves already. "—as I was saying, you all will be paired, however, I have already listed on who will be paired with who." He grinned at the class, holding up a chart that he had paired up.

"Oh fuck no, I will not be paired with an Avalanche crony." Sephiroth said loudly at the teacher – A.K.A his Father – the other populars nodding their heads in agreement. Insulted, Tifa decided to speak up against him which was a bad choice.

"Excuse me, 'Mister I'm so popular', but we don't want to be paired with you either."

Turning around to face her, he spat, "You better keep that mouth shut of yours, Lockhart." They held gazes for a long time until a cough can be heard, turning around they found where it came from.

"Well I guess you both would have fun this semester then." Hojo smiled and handed out the papers to Sephiroth and Tifa, indicating that both of them are paired up together. Tifa looked at the teacher, pleading him with her wine colored eyes to change her partner, Hojo replied with a shake of his head. "Yuffie Kisaragi and Kadaj," Yuffie groaned and looked at Tifa in a sad way, Tifa returned her grief by patting her on the shoulder. After a few minutes, all of the students in the classroom are paired together.

"Now, students if you would please go to your assigned seat with your partner that would save me a lot of stress." He said, turning his back on them and began to write something on the board. The students, after a few persuading minutes later finally succumb to the teacher's orders. Some of them are happy with their partners except for 4 people.

* * *

Yuffie groaned and bolstered her head up with her hand and looked at the opposite way, anywhere except from him. Looking at Tifa, she frowned showing her friend for the umpteenth time her disappointment. Why oh why are the populars in AP Chemistry? Shouldn't they be content with just being absolutely 'dead drop gorgeous'? Well this is something new she learned today, she can use this information to share with The Avalanche.

"Oi."

Ignoring the man sitting beside her, she decided to doodle in her notebook.

"Oi, you useless twat." Upon hearing that word, she sat straight and turned her head in anger to look at him. He showed no concern what-so-ever, and continued to look at her with a blank face.

"What do you want?" She spat, trying to resist her urge to punch in the face for saying that word. Who is he to say that to her, of all people? Noticing the anger seeping out from her gritted teeth, he smirked and shook his head.

"There's a spider on you hair," he said and pointed to the top of her head to find a tarantula walking oh so slowly. Yuffie screamed loud enough to disturb the whole school, Hojo turned around to see what the noise is about only to find his student trying to murder his pet tarantula. He calmly walked towards her, knelt down and grabbed her ankle in order to stop her from squishing the poor thing.

"Miss Kisaragi, we do not treat pets that way." He stated while letting the spider crawl onto his palm and placed it in its cage. Yuffie looked at him in disbelief, did he – the teacher – just tell her she was the one who was at fault? It's the spider's fault crawling on her hair, if only the stupid arachnid didn't invade her personal space none of this would happen. Sighing, she nodded and sat back down on her chair.

"Understood, Professor."

* * *

Packing up for her things, Tifa peered at her partner who was casually lounging on his chair. She sighed, closed her shoulder bag and coughed hoping to be recognized by her partner. Opening one of his eyes to look at her, he spoke:

"What do you want now, Lockhart?"

"Aren't you going to leave?" She asked, hearing Yuffie call out to her.

"Why does it matter to you anyway, why don't you just leave with your crony." He replied to her. Tifa looked at him for the last time and walked her way towards the door, stopping halfway and looked back at him.

"If we are going to partners this semester, I suggest you'd cooperate. Feud or not, I am serious about my grades." She said, walking towards an irritated Yuffie. The whole gang looked at her as she walked away, Kadaj walking towards his brother.

"Quite an odd one, isn't she?" Sephiroth's gaze lingered on the spot where she addressed him before leaving. "Yes, very odd." He replied absentmindedly, not noticing the smirk from his own father.

To be continued.

A/N: So? Did you guys like it? Sorry if you think they are OOC. I tried my best "OTL. Reviews please? And if you think of any awesome ideas to add the story I'll be glad to consider it. And yes, the main pair for this pairing is Sephiroth x Tifa, there will be some Vincent x Yuffie, Zack x Aerith and possibly a little bit of Cloud x Yazoo ( Because I can /SHOT ) I _might_ add some characters from FFVIII and Kingdom Hearts, but that will depend as the story progresses. R&R Please! `(^O^`)


	2. Chapter 2

**Popularity Feud**

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in any shape or form. They belong to Square Enix :)

**Chapter 2**

As the day progresses, Tifa found out that she had a few classes with some of The Populars. Such as having Gym / P.E. with Yazoo, noticing that he wasn't as conceited like his two brothers but calm and somewhat mysterious, as if he was planning the world's total damnation. Tifa shuddered at the thought. She had Pre-Calculus with Zack and Aerith which she was relieved to know. Aerith however is not a popular but she's somehow considered one for now because of Zack, her boyfriend. They're such a cute an innocent couple that it makes Tifa wonder why Zack was a part of The Populars, sure he's cute and has a good body but he's not as egoistical like his friends.

Unfortunately, at the end of the day she found out that she had a class with _him_. She looked at him calmly, showing no expression of disappointment and nodded her head in acknowledgement to be only ignored by him! He ignored her for Pete's sake! Angrily walking to her chair and constantly asking herself why she even bothered anyway. Then a few minutes later the bell rang signaling the class to start, however as the teacher started taking attendance, Cloud walked in sweating and panting at the door.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost getting to this room," He said, and the Teacher nodded telling him where to sit.

"Very well, you can sit over there next to Mr…" The teacher trailed off and looked at his attendance sheet. "Sephiroth."

Cloud looked like as if a bucket of cold water poured down on him and turned his head to meet the intense glare from his enemy. Sephiroth looked at him apathetically for a brief moment before returning his gaze to the ceiling.

"Sir, I can't sit next to him…"

"And why not Mr. Strife?" The teacher asked as he pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose. Eagerly waiting for a response from the student right in front of him. Tifa noticed Cloud's discomfort she argued with herself whether she would or would not give up her seat for him. Sighing in frustration, she stood up and walked towards the empty seat next to silver haired conceited git.

"I'll sit here, sir. Cloud can take the previous seat I was taking before," she said honestly, and looked at Cloud who smiled at her in gratitude. She smiled back, and sat on the empty seat.

"Can't resist me, Lockhart?" said a deep voice coming from her right shoulder. She turned around to see Sephiroth smirking at her. Blushing from the close proximity she immediately turned her head towards the teacher who was writing his name on the board.

"You wish." _Jerk _she said to him and heard him chuckle. Tifa was however relieved when Sephiroth stopped talking to her and her mind drifted to the certain blonde boy sitting two seats to the left from her. Sighing, she heard the teacher speak.

"Welcome everyone, to English 3."

Sighing, Tifa knew it's going to be a long day….

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! DX School has been torturing me… but! I will upload a lengthy one next time! :D hope you like it..? R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Popularity Feud**

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in any shape or form. They belong to Square Enix :)

**Chapter 3**

On the way home, Tifa walked slowly going over the fact that during her last period class, Sephiroth and Cloud were placed in the same classroom. _'What the hell, I guess me having a normal English class would be impossible'_, she sighed. She looked around and saw teenagers her age hanging around the city, some going to the karaoke and a few going to the café. She looked at them in envy, she couldn't hang around with her friends today because it's going to be her first day at her first job.

Opening her apartment door, she rushed towards her room to get changed in her uniform. A knock can be heard a few rooms down. While buttoning her shirt up, she walked towards the apartment's entrance to reveal a childhood friend of hers.

"Hey Teef," the boy said.

"Hey Cloud, come on in," She opened the door wide enough for him to enter. After saying thanks, Cloud went inside and followed her towards the living room. "What brings you here?" She asked him while searching for a ribbon to tie her hair up.

Cloud helped her look for one, their elbows brushing against each other. Tifa blushed from their close proximity. Childhood friend or not, she still isn't used to being this close to Cloud, even if they only live next door from each other. "I wanted to say thanks."

"What for?" She looked up to him and found his blue eyes staring back at her.

"Well," he started, holding up the black ribbon she was looking for and tied her hair up. After being satisfied from doing such a good job on her hair, he continued, "I wanted to thank you for sacrificing your seat for me earlier during English class. You're pretty awesome, Teef." He smiled while holding a few strands of her hair, brushing his thumb on it.

Blushing, Tifa tugged on her ponytail causing Cloud to let go of it and looked down, "Well, it's not really that much of a big deal. I was just looking out for you. I d-didn't want you to get in trouble." She managed to say, stuttering in a couple words.

"I guess so," He chuckled and looked at her, noticing her outfit. "What's that for?"

Tifa looked up and followed his gaze towards her uniform, she completely forgot all about it…and her job. Panicking, Tifa gazed at the clock that was comfortably hung up near the bookshelves, and the picture frames of her family. She gasped, taking her coat and wearing her shoes, leaving Cloud confused. Running towards the door and grabbing her keys, she yelled out to Cloud. "Please lock the door when you leave! I'll explain later, right now I'm late!" The door closed with a loud BOOM. Leaving Cloud inside, staring absentmindedly at the door where her childhood friend rushed out of. Questions piling up inside his mind…

* * *

Tifa ran towards her job, panting along the way. Sometimes, just the presence of Cloud distracts her from what she's really supposed to do. As if it's just the both of them and the world surrounding them seem to fade. She mentally noted herself to overcome that annoying habit of hers.

Standing in front of the restaurant/bar, she sighed and walked inside.

* * *

Tifa's POV

I greeted my boss and he immediately told me to tend to the customers. So I did. There are a lot of customers today actually, some of them are perverted too. Sighing, I walked towards a couple of men, drinks in hand. I rolled my eyes when I saw them winking at me.

"Hey there pretty lady," One of them spoke, looking at me up and down. Ignoring them, I continued on placing their drinks away from my tray and on their table.

"Oh come one, don't be shy, why don't you have fun with us?" The other one who looked as if he was in his mid thirties, smiled creepily at me and placed his hand on my wrist pulling me closer.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled, yanking my hand away from his touch, but he wouldn't let go. The other two drank from their glasses and laughed heartily, as though this act was fine and said, "Don't worry gal, we're just playing with you."

"Well you can stop playing because I still have other customers to attend to!" I glared at them, gritting my teeth from frustration and looked around to find my boss but I didn't see him. As my anger is boiling up inside me, I slapped the fool right across the face. Everyone looked at me, their attention drawn from the loud noise.

"Why I ought to!" The man launched at me, but I blocked his punches. Gosh, am I glad that I took martial arts. Then my boss suddenly arrived and stopped the man, telling him and his friends to leave. I saw him mutter something at me, his eyes full of lust and devilish schemes.

Shuddering, my boss told me to calm down and ordered everyone else to go back to what ever they were doing.

"Tifa, what's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head and told him that I'm fine and would like to continue my job. I saw him shake his head and looked at me, "Tifa, from what you just showed everyone today, I'm sure you can handle men such as those earlier. But you've had enough for today, come back again tomorrow." He smiled at me, assuring me that I didn't lose my job on the first day.

* * *

I tugged on my coat as I walked the dim sidewalk towards my apartment, laughing at my boss' reason for not firing me. _'The customers love you, it would be mean of me for firing you on your first day'_

I heard footsteps behind me, and it seems like it was three people tailing me. I decided to walk faster but a guy caught me and dragged me to a dark nearby alley. I heard them talk, and judging from their voices it was those three men at the bar earlier.

"Well girly, seems like your boss ain't gonna help you now," I heard him chuckle, the same voice from the guy who grabbed my wrist. He walked his way closer to me and backed away until my back collided against a wall. _'Shit I'm trapped.'_

He grabbed my coat rather hard and ripped off a few of the buttons on top revealing the top of my restaurant uniform which is more of a maid outfit. Clenching my fists I punched him on the face, causing his nose to break and bleed. "Y-You bitch! Grab her boys!" I managed to get out of their trap but had a hard time from dodging and blocking their attacks.

One of them unfortunately landed a blow on my stomach and I stopped, clutching my stomach and feeling a bit dizzy that was until another one of them chopped my neck causing my sight to fade to pitch black.

* * *

Groaning, I woke up with my head and stomach hurting like hell. I looked at my surroundings and panicked when I knew I wasn't at home but at someone else's room. Black satin sheets draped gracefully on the bed, the pillows were wrapped in it as well. The walls were covered in a dark shade of green, a few bookcases were stationed near the edges of the wall, a desk with a laptop on it is stationed between the two. Judging from the room, it must be someone rich. Realizing what happened before I knocked out, I looked at my body, gasping from seeing myself in someone else's black and silver hemmed pyjamas. _'I didn't…'_

"Glad to see you're awake, Lockhart." I snapped my head towards the sound of the voice to find the person I didn't want to see in this situation. His deep and venomous voice echoed in the room, his mako green eyes stared back at mine. He was stationed on a couch, sitting on it elegantly while reading a book. The flames from the fire place seemed to make his silver hair shine.

"Sephiroth…" I said absentmindedly.

A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR ABANDONING THIS STORY IN WEEKS ;^; HUHUHUHUHUHUH. I got a terrible writer's block! Anyways, did you guys like it? I uploaded a lengthy one than the one in Chap 2. Wondering why she's in Sephiroth's room? Well, find out in the next chapter! R&R please! (^O^) Thanks to those who wrote a review, I appreciate it :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Popularity Feud**

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in any shape or form. They belong to Square Enix :)

* * *

"Wha-," I panicked, "What did you do to me?! How did I get here?"

"Is that how you treat someone who saved your life?" He asked without a single expression on his face, continuing the book he was reading.

"Saved my life? Since when!" I demanded, crumbling up the sheets underneath my fingers.

"Have you forgotten what happened to you?" He finally looked up from his book, closing it shut followed by a loud noise that resonated through out the room.

"…What do you mean..?" I asked, clearly oblivious to what he is referring to. He pointed at my figure with his index finger; following his gaze I figured that there is something wrong with my head. I placed my hands on my head, gasping, I felt bandages wrapped around my head, my cheeks stung whenever I touch them, my hands are bruised as well.

"What happened to me?"

"Well clearly you've gotten amnesia on what happened two days ago."

"This is not a joke!" I yelled at him, throwing one of his pillows afterwards. He dodged it with ease and stared at me.

"Clearly," He said indifferently as he stalked towards the bed. "You Avalanche cronies always think you're brave, taking on big guys alone."

"Truth is you're not," He said venomously, slowly leaning towards me. I gulped, afraid of what might happen next. "If I jumped on you right now, what would you do? Kick me? Shove me?"

"You're trapped, Lockhart. Like you were fighting those brutes two days ago," He said as he looked down at me, his muscles flexing as he climbed on top of me, trapping me like a caged bird.

"I'm not afraid of you!" And so, I did the unexpected, I slapped him right across the face with my right hand. His cheek gradually turning red by the second. He grabbed both my wrists with his left hand and pinned them over my head. I tried to struggle free from his grasp but his grip on me was too strong.

Using his free hand, he slowly ran his fingers down my face, slowly as though I were a porcelain doll who is easily scratched. "You are a fool, Lockhart. For doing such an act," He whispered on my ear that sent shivers down my spine.

He let go of me and sat on the edge of the bed, tying his hair up with a black thin ribbon,

"Why didn't you do anything?" I asked innocently, covering my body with the sheets. I was scared, I must admit. Being trapped like that and the position we were in, made me feel queasy. He didn't say anything for a while, and then he stood up and walked towards the door.

"I am not a brute of a man, Lockhart. However…" He turned his head sideways to look at me. "Regarding your question a few minutes ago, you were in a desperate state and I saved you. Easy as that and that is all you need to know." And with that he left me alone in his room.

* * *

"So, how is she?" Father asked, sipping his coffee.

"Like a lioness that cannot be tamed," I replied with my eyes shut and rubbed my reddened cheek with my fingers. "However, that will only be for a while."

"Ah, I see you have taken an interest in her."

"In not /that/ way father, she's feisty, strong hearted, stubborn, and compassionate at the same time…."

"So?"

"So that means, she's not like the girls at school. She'll be interesting to use against her own group, The Avalanche."

"And how do you plan on doing that? As far as I know, she's smitten with the blonde chocobo haired boy that they so call leader." He said matter of factly, and adjusted his glasses.

"I'll make her fall in love with me," I said as I stood up walking towards the door. Hearing a chuckle from my father, "Then, I'll use her to betray her beloved group and crush her heart afterwards."

"You have to be careful son," He said in a serious tone, "You might fall in love with her instead."

I laughed at the thought. That would never happen, not in a million years. Chuckling, I stopped in front of the door, muttering a single word that would be on my mind constantly during the whole plan. Making it loud enough for him to hear, "Never."

* * *

Sephiroth walked down the corridor of his house. Thoughts running around his mind about his plan, his father's warning constantly appearing. He sighed and stopped as he felt another presence near him.

"What do you want, Yazoo?"

"No, brother… What are you planning on doing?" He asked in a concerned voice. "She's been here for two days already, her group is getting worried…"

"Do not fear brother," Sephiroth said as he turned around to face his brother. "I will let her go today, she has already finished recovering."

"Well that is good, Kadaj has been…" Yazoo lingered, "Constantly complaining of having her in this household. Which leads me to ask you…"

"Ask me what?"

"Why did you save her, when she is clearly our enemy?"

Sephiroth stood there in silence and looked at Yazoo to find him staring intently back at him. Waiting for his answer. "I just had to." And with that Sephiroth left his brother in the corridor and hurried back to his room.

* * *

**A/N:** So so so so so so so sorry for not updating soon! DX But! I promise that I will upload a new chapter tomorrow just before New Years! So~ Any ideas on how Spehiroth will try to win Tifa's heart~? ;) Will Hojo's warning come true?! Well I guess we'll find out when the story progresses! Any ideas are welcome~! :D R&R (^O^)


	5. Chapter 5

**Popularity Feud**

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in any shape or form. They belong to Square Enix :)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Tifa arrived at her apartment, fuming with anger as she slammed the door behind her and constantly muttering words that would make a sailor blush. _'Stupid Sephiroth! Thinks he owns the place!'_ She stripped out of her clothes and proceeded towards the bathroom. _'Oh wait... He does own the place!'_ Tifa turned the shower's knob towards the words that said hot absentmindedly. Upon testing the water she shrieked, feeling as though her fingers were in the depths of fiery hell. _'That's too hot.'_ Finally, after turning the knob to the desired temperature, Tifa showered, cleaning off the remnants of Sephiroth's smell on her skin. Carefully soaping the bruised areas of her body.

Tifa was having a blast washing herself, but little did she know that there was an intruder in the apartment.

* * *

"Bullet proof~ Nothing to loose~" She sang while she lathered her hair with her coconut shampoo. Enjoying the delightful aroma that floated in the bathroom. There was a knock on the door but she couldn't hear it due to the loud rippling noise the water from the shower was making, and also because of her singing. After a couple of knocks on the bathroom door and no response, the intruder knocked down the door, causing little pieces of wood to scatter all over the bathroom floor.

"Tifa!" She heard a familiar voice, and peeked from the curtain. Tifa shrieked, and covered herself with the nearest long object she could find. Unfortunately, it was the curtain. After a couple of cursing under her breath about forgetting to bring a robe and towel with her, she finally spoke.

"C-Cloud?! What are you doing here-" She trailed off and her gaze landed on the scattered mass in front of her. "OH MY GOD! Is that my door?!"

Cloud realized the situation they were in and turned around whilst covering his eyes and a blush of red tainted his face. "I-I'm sorry Teef..."

"Can you please tell me why you're here... In my bathroom with the door on the floor?" She asked, trying to calm herself and imagining how much it would cost to repair the door. Her parents would be furious... "Wait, d-don't answer that... just.. just go outside and wait until I'm dressed." Tifa commanded, her _'almost-good'_ day turning to _'totally terrible'_. She saw Cloud nod and furiously and apologize numerously before leaving the room.

"OUT!" And with that, Cloud left for the living room, like a dog shivering as if he'd done something wrong. Well he did, and he was guilty about it, but... at the same time, his thoughts lingered to a certain moment where the curtains hung closely to her friend's wet body and showing every curve she has. He blushed and sat on the couch, waiting for her to finish as many questions swarmed his mind that were yet to be answered.

* * *

I straightened myself up, brushed my hair and wore comfortable clothes. Sighing, I wondered why Cloud came in barging like that. He seemed worried, but why? I guess I'll have to know later on. I walked to the living room where I found him sitting uncomfortably like he had the first time we met. I smiled a little to myself to know that some things about him never changed. He looked at me, his eyes showing relief and as if he was glad to see me. It shined brightly, which had startled me because I never saw such emotion in it before.

"So can you tell me what's going on?" I asked, sitting next to him. Keeping my eyes fixed on my lap, waiting for his answer.

"I should ask you the same thing..."

"What?" I finally looked at him, confused.

"You've been gone for two days Teef! You had me worried, when you left wearing that skimpy outfit..." He trailed off, looking back at me with saddened eyes as he reached for my hand which was comfortably placed next to his. I felt his warmth upon my own, I blushed but never breaking the gaze I had set on him.

"Then I heard you open your apartment, I followed you in because I was so concerned on why you had bruises and... and.. there's so many things I wanted to tell you when you were gone..."

"S-Such as..?" I asked nervously, constantly gulping, anxious to hear what he had to say.

"Such as thinking that you were always there for me, and I'm completely the opposite to you. And I think... I think that... I-I, I like you." He finally said it, the words I've been wanting to hear since we started becoming friends. I smiled, quite happy with his confession and looked at him too find his face completely beet red. He leaned towards me, his lips slowly descending upon mine. I felt fireworks go off at the back off my mind. His lips felt warm against my own, but before I could respond back, he pulled away from me. I touched my lips where his once were a few seconds ago, I felt the couch rise up as he stood up. I followed his lead, he was determined to leave but I grabbed his hand before he opened the door.

"I like you too Cloud, I have liked you for years..." I admitted, blushing. There was a deafening silence before he spoke.

"Would like to go out sometime, Tifa?" He asked as he stuttered, I nodded in reply. He hugged me, it wasn't one of those simple hugs he used to give me before his confession. Smiling and waving, I watched him walked towards the front door and opened it, only to stop dead in his tracks. To find the man he hated most, the one he could never stand to be in a room with. My eyes grew wide as I saw the tall frame of the guy that saved my life. I heard Cloud growl his name in a vicious way. And here, I thought that my day went from _'totally terrible'_ to _'absolutely lovely'_ but I was mistaken, it is officially _'absolutely hell.'_

"What are you doing here, Sephiroth?!"

* * *

**A/N: Bad Sephy! Ruining Tifa's mood. .  
**

**Anyways, did you guys like it? Reviews please! This part is more of Cloud x Tifa as requested by "ItsNana" :D  
**

**Didya like it? :DDDDD Anyways thanks to those who reviewed, followed or favourited! I really appreciate it!  
**

**I know, I lied when I said I'll update it on the 1st :( I was so busy keeping up with school work and all that stuff so I didn't have time D: ( Speaking of which, I still have to do my Italian Report. Dangit. And believe it or not, we had school on the 2nd :I )  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Popularity Feud**

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in any shape or form. They belong to Square Enix :)

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**

I smirked at the chocobo haired boy in front of me. _'Interesting'_. My eyes scanned the room, searching for it's target. Locking eyes with the brunette girl, I walked towards her. She was dressed in a tank top, short shorts and her hair tied up in a ponytail. The lightings clearly showed the confusion and anger etched on her face. Her lips looked a little bit swollen, cheeks flushed with a tint of red.

"My, my... don't you look ravishing." I teased, causing her to blush more. It wasn't true though, what I said. It was only because I wanted to increase the tension in the room and to proceed with my plan.

"What are you doing here, Sephiroth?" She asked, in an _almost_ venemous tone. Poor girl, she can't act mean even if she wanted to.

"My, is that how you treat your saviour? The one who offered his bed to you for two consecutive days? Well aren't you rude," I said in a loud voice, enough for the Strife boy to hear but not loud enough to be shouting. He walked briskly towards me, grabbed mt collar and lifted his fist in the air. His eyes contained fires burning with anger and confusion, his body's shaking as if it were to explode at any moment.

" . . .ABOUT."

I turned my head sideways in order to look at Lockhart and smirked. Seeing how she's so lost in the world is interesting and brings joy to my existence. I opened my mouth, whilst looking at her.

"Why don't you tell him what happened, Lockhart?"

She looked at me first, then at Strife. Her shoulders slumped slowly as if admitting defeat. Her head hung lowly and finally spoke, "He's right Cloud.. He did save me..."

I was about to laugh but a punch landed on my left cheek, completely knocking me off my balance. It was so sudden and I forgot about his fist in the air. Whilst being completely stunned, I heard Strife and Lockhart arguing and sound of the main door slammed shut. A hand helped me up, but I remained still with my hand on my cheek, the burning feeling irked me. _Did he seriously land a punch on me..?_

"I'm going to get some medicine for that bruise." A bruise, I got a fucking bruise from that chocobo-haired-Aerith-obsessed-freak. He's probably going to tell the rest of his cronies on how successful he was to land his fist on my face. Gritting my teeth, I finally snapped out of my trance and grabbed Lockhart's wrists.

"W-What-" She exclaimed, dropping the medicine on the floor from the sudden contact. "What are you doing Sephiroth? Can't you see I'm applying medicine on your face?"

"Forget it and come with me." I gave her no time to respond and I lifted her up and carried on my shoulders like a sack of potatoes. However,she was quite light unlike an actual sack of potatoes so I had no hard time dealing with it. I walked towards the door, key in hand. Once I stepped out of the apartment she calls home, I locked it.

"Mr. Crescent is the plan still in effect?"

"Yes," I followed the driver towards the car and gently placed her inside. There were people staring at us, most old and young men had their eyes on the girl inside the car. I looked at them and found out that they were shooting daggers at me. Rollng my eyes and holding up my middle finger, I stepped in the car and sat right beside the brunette.

"OH MY GOD." Why did you have to lift me up like that?!" She screamed at me, her cheeks were as red as a tomato.

"Why do you make such a big deal out of it?"

"HELLO! Earth to Sephiroth! I am wearing a skimpy outfit! Those guys probably saw my panties!"

"That was not your reaction when you were practically almost having sex with Strife. You probably wore that to get to Second base or even Homerun. Too bad you struck out." I chuckled, and turned my head to look at her. She was fuming, and if steam could emit out her ears, it would. She pounded her fists on my shoulder, constantly shouting out curse words and how much she abhors me. I kept on laughing until she stopped with a "humph".

"So tell me, where are we going anyway?" She asked after a few minutes after her temper tantrum.

"My house."

* * *

I waited inside the changing room. I will not. NOT. Go outside and show him what I look like!

"Lockhart, hurry up." He said in a monotone voice just outside the changing room. Apparently he got a private one where there's a chair for him to sit in whilst I try on different outfits.

"NO! I look like a freak!" I exclaimed, refusing to leave. Stupid Sephiroth, bringing me here to "try" on clothes.

"If you're not coming out, I'll force myself in there."

"FINE. Fine! I'll freaking show you the dress." I stepped out of the changing room, which doesn't have a mirror because the mirror is outside. Feeling shy as ever, he looked at me and motioned me to turn around with his fingers. I did as ordered and slowly turned around, afterwards I decided to look at myself in the mirror. I noticed how beautiful the dress is, and how frilly it was. I looked at Sephiroth and he nodded with approval and left to get one of the workers. I continued to admire the dress I was wearing, blushing at how expensive this must have cost. However, I must say, he has a weird taste in dresses. (**A/N**: The dress is in my Profile page)

He returned with a young woman who was constantly blushing while she conversed with him. She requested that I take off the dress but he shook his head. The woman approached me and made sure everything was closed and talked to him once again. It was quite clear that she was flirting with him and that he had no interest in her what so ever. He approached me once he was done talking to her and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness that was over."

"What's this for?"

"My parents are holding a party and I need a girl with me so, you have to be my chaperone."

"And I have no say in it?" I asked, quite mad for him taking advantage of me. "Fine."

He offered his hand and we looked for matching shoes, and bought a simple black heels. We also went to the salon to get my hair done and make-up. Whilst the make-up artist are painting my face, he left to change into his own clothes. He returned just in time with a black suit. ALL BLACK. Except for the silver tie. I chuckled at how he had his hair tied up in a ponytail, but it looked so elegant that I was actually quite jealous of his hair. I blushed when the people were done having fun with my hair and face and looked at the mirror. I gasped, it was an "all natural" look, and the blush and lip gloss made me look serene. I seriously need to thank him from going through all this trouble.

"Ready to go Lockhart?" He asked. I nodded.

"Ready."

* * *

There. Phew. Gotta get that off my chest. Well I won't be updating in quite a while. I have to work on my English Project which is making a modernized version of Gatsby. ^_^

R&R (^O^)


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG GUYS I AMMMM SO SORRY D: I had a huge terrible writer's block! And also school is killing me with freaking College tests and all that stuff. It's hard to be a junior ;_; **

**It's alright if you guys don't forgive me, I know I wouldn't. But hopefully this chapter will make you guys like me more...?**

**Anyways read and review, or don't review if you don't want to. Whatever floats your boat :)**

**All characters belong to their respective owners! :D**

* * *

**Popularity Feud**

**Chapter 7**

It_ wasn't as though I hated the fact to be here… But the amount of Populars in this party is just… exacerbating! The only people I have talked to so far is Zack, Aerith, and well.. Professor Hojo. _

"So how's the party my dear?" He asked, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Truthfully Professor… I feel as though I really don't belong here. It's too extravagant! And well… I'm simply a commoner," I replied with a sigh to be answered with a chuckle.

"So I am guessing my son forced you here?" He looked at me with interest. I wonder if I should lie to save the arse's butt or tell the truth. Saving his butt would be suspected of me being an "Avalanche" and all, but I think I'd rather choose the latter.

"More like dragged here! I was seriously carried like a sack of potatoes! Oh the shame!" I exclaimed a little bit too much, because seconds later all eyes were on me. I laughed sheepishly before slowly inching towards the door. My hand held the knob. _Success!_ As I was about to turn it, the door opened by itself causing me to fall backwards into someone's firm arms. Gasps were heard in the ballroom and my instinct was to turn my head, but I don't think my instincts would help this time.

"Dragged like a sack of potatoes eh, Lockhart?" _Shit_. His deep voice resonated inside the room. Oh why God hate me so much? Why is it that at this time, the room decides to be quiet when a few minutes earlier they were chatting with each other with no end?

I was out of his arms in seconds and turned to face him. He looked at me with one brow raised and his beautiful green mako eyes staring at me. _WOAH did I just call him beautiful?_ Mixed feeling and emotions were etched on my face, I could not see it though but I could feel it. A mixture of confusion, anger and something eerily familiar but I could not recall it.

"Um… do.. d-do you know where the bathroom is..?" I croaked. He leaned toward me, I could feel his hot breath tingling against my skin.

"Just use my bathroom, I'm quite sure you know where my chambers are?" He said in a low voice, even too low for me to hear but I caught it nonetheless. I nodded and ran out in haste.

* * *

"Tifa! We're home!" They were greeted with nothing but silence. A female figure went to Tifa's room and saw nothing and the male figure went to check on the other rooms.

"Well that's odd… I wonder where she could be." The man said, he however caught a sight of blonde hair in the living room. The man knew the boy and he approached him.

"Cloud? What in heavens are you doing here? And where is Tifa?" Cloud lifted his head in surprise, he knew that voice all too well. Not he nor Tifa expected them to be back so soon.

"Mister Lockhart…"

* * *

"Sooooooo, Sephiroth… Are you and Tifa like a thing now?" Genesis asked, grinning as he slung his arm over my shoulder.

"Are you an idiot? It's been a few days since I was partnered up with the girl and you expected me to hook up with her?" I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Hey rumor has it she _slept_ in your bed for _two days_," His grin widened even more.

"That is true, however…" I began, I could feel all eyes on me. Leave it to the upper class to be hungry over a ridiculous matter. "We never did any sexual intercourse. She passed out in an alley and surprisingly I was there to take her in and mend her wounds."

"WOAH. Since when did you get all goody-goody?" Angeal asked, clearly surprised by the news that he heard. "There's a catch isn't there?"

"There is no catch,"

"Come on Sephiroth! We all know you! You do not do something good in your life unless there's a deal or there's something in it that could benefit you," He began, " and trust me, it seems as if you did both."

Everyone in the room are nodding their heads. _Silly people, always judging the book by its cover. I however could not expose the plan I have in mind. And there isn't anything that could hinder my plan. Not even a petty thing called love. _I looked at my father whose eyes were staring back at me. I knew what he was thinking, and I promised him and myself that his accusations would not come true.

"Brother, I think Tifa's been in the bathroom for a long time… Would you care to check on her?" Yazoo asked, his face always placid. I could never really tell whether if he's concerned or not. But what I do know is that deep inside that apathetic exterior of his, are his feeling which he always bottled up inside. As an older brother it is my responsibility to look after my siblings… but I never do. Sighing I nodded and walked out of the room.

Walking to my room, I could see the prying eyes of my friends. _So they're following me huh?_ I went inside but I noticed that the bathroom door was open, walking towards it and noticed that she was gone. Sighing inwardly I prepared myself for some "treasure hunting", _this is going to be long day_ I thought.

* * *

I looked at the moon, wishing for this evening to end already. I can't wait to go home and cozy up in my bed worrying about nothing at all. But of course I had to be stuck in this freaking party that was screaming with populars and such. What a lame day for me. Sighing I rested my head on the marble railing of the balcony that is hidden by two large dark curtains.

"Well well well, seems like the Prince is not here to protect his Princess,"

I turned around abruptly to look for the source, but I couldn't see anyone. Curse this freaking setting. More like curse myself for staying out here by myself with nothing but the moonlight to look with. I heard a chuckle right behind me and before I could turn around someone or should I say _he _grabbed both my wrists and pinned them behind me. I struggled to break free but it was of no use.

_Great, it's only been hours and I'm in trouble already._

"You know, Tifa… it's a shame that you're with Sephiroth, because if you weren't I would have taken you for myself." He chuckled right behind me with his low raspy voice.

"We're not together you jackass! Wherever you got that from is a piece of bull!" I seethed through gritted teeth. He laughed even louder, tightening his grip on my wrists making it harder to break free. No matter how hard he keeps hold on them, I kept wriggling free.

"Well then, seems like I can do anything with you then," He chuckled even more, usually I wouldn't mind but this time it was different. I could feel his breath on my neck and his lips on it afterwards. I shrieked, I know where this is going and I didn't like it. I tried so hard, kick him from the back and knock him down with my back but he just wouldn't budge!

He turned me around to face him, with his hands still gripping my wrists. I saw his red hair and ponytail and immediately recognized him. Reno. Well just my luck then, seems like I wouldn't have any problem dealing with this one. The only reason I resisted before was because I was afraid it was one of _his_ guests. I don't want to be under his debt any longer. Before the turk knew it, I kneed him right in the balls causing him to sprawl on the floor cussing words out.

"Y-You Bitch!" He yelled. Ignoring him, I continued to walk down back to the ballroom. Sephiroth appeared in front of me, stared and chuckled.

"No wonder it was hard to find you, you were busy making 'love marks' with one of the guests."

That. Is. It.

The sound of flesh against flesh resonated throughout the hallway, causing a few lookers to gasp and rush in to the room to gather more people.

"You know what Sephiroth! I've had it with you! Are you trying to make me hate you?! Well guess what asshole! You just did!" This caused people especially young women to throw daggers at me for 'hurting their Lord Sephiroth's majestic face'. Yeah, like I give a shit. I turned my heel towards the front door, fuck this day, fuck this evening, fuck everything. I don't care if I freeze my ass off in the cold and get pneumia.

After leaving the house for good, I walked towards the huge double gates and asked the guard if I could leave. He looked at me as if I'm weird, but shrugged it off and gave me permission.

I wrapped my self with my hands in order to keep off the cold from killing me. Seems like leaving like that was a dumb decision because his house is too far from the city, in which where I live. _Please God, help me?_

Never in my life did God ever answer my prayers, but today he did. I turned around to wave the approaching motorcycle hoping to ask for a hitch hike. Hopefully that person will let me. I just want to go home…. Is that too much to ask…?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in any shape or form. They belong to Square Enix :)

Author's note: **VERY IMPORTANT! **Anywho, thank you for everything everyone. The reviews, the follows, the faves. I am very grateful because of it! I know things might get a little OOC. Actually alot for some people but it's hard to write a fanfic which isn't a one shot and trying to keep them in character. Just to let you all know, I'm new at this so it doesn't really bother me at all that it has a few reviews. If my AU is too much for you and you couldn't handle it, it's alright! Just don't bash me or anything, you can simply just stop reading. But for those who have been patient with me, I thank you all for sticking with me. :)

Also, the story of Tifa's parents I just made up because well... I thought that since it's AU I might use my imagination a little bit. Thanks for reading this note! And on to the story!

**Popularity Feud**

**Chapter 8**

Luckily the man stopped once he noticed my desperation of going home. He took off his helmet, his short brown hair flowing in the wind; his eyes were of the color blue… or were they green? It's really hard to tell in this light. Mentally I sighed, hoping that he wasn't another pervert but also I was happy that he noticed me in the midst of his ride. One thing I noticed though is he had a scar on the middle of his face, starting from his forehead diagonally to his left eye.

"Are you alright, Miss?" He asked, fixing his hair with one hand while the other was holding his helmet.

"Ahhh, yes.. I mean no… I mean…." I screamed in confusion, the air must have been affecting my brain lately. Having only this shawl to cover myself wasn't sufficient enough as I started to shiver in the night. He tilted his head in confusion and I sheepishly laughed. How embarrassing.

"I'm not really okay… Um I left the party at that big mansion over there," my index finger pointing to said direction. "…And I forgot my money so I couldn't possibly call a taxi…So I hoped that you could give me a free ride?" I asked hopefully towards the stranger. He took off his jacket and offered it to me. I looked at him confused, he offered his hand and I reluctantly took it.

"Hold on tight and wear the jacket, it's going to be breezy once we set off." He commanded, I nodded in understanding and wrapped my hands on his waist securely. I haven't really rode a motorcycle that much, and the only times that I did were when Cloud drove to school when we were late. Well whoever this guy is, he seems reliable enough and doesn't seem to have ill intentions towards me unlike the other men I met.

He took off, and clung onto him as if my life depended on it. My face was getting cold so I hid behind his back which was comfortably warm, even if he had no jacket. My hair billowed with the wind as he headed straight towards the city. He asked where I lived, hesitating for a moment, I told him the address. He turned around a corner and stopped once we approached the apartment building where I live in. Bowing in gratitude, I stripped off his jacket and handed it back to him. He nodded and wore it, straightening it before placing his hands on the handle of the bike.

"Thank you for helping out a stranger like me," I said whilst playing with the hems of my shawl. If it weren't for him, I would be in the entrance of the city by now freezing my butt off.

"It's no problem, besides you look like someone I used to know." He said candidly. I wondered who he was talking about but quickly threw those thoughts away in my mental trash bin. Prying on other people's business is not how I was brought up and it would be rude to ask. Nodding in understanding, I bid him farewell. Not even an exchange of names was made. After all, I might never be able to see him again.

Walking back up to my apartment, I contemplated on what and how I should speak my mind to Sephiroth and to Professor Hojo. Tomorrow morning, I will tell him that I no longer wish to be partners with his son; I'd rather be partners with Kadaj or any other popular except for him. Since today is a Sunday, we definitely have school tomorrow.

I stopped in front of the door and knelt down to take the key that was hidden under the doormat for such special occasions such as this. What surprised me the most was that it wasn't there. Could it be that someone broke into my apartment? Cloud has a spare key, and the only ones who knew about my 'hiding place' were me, my parents or Cloud. Hoping for the best, I gulped before I turned the doorknob which seems to be unlocked and hoped that Cloud was watching T.V in the living room or some sort.

"Tifa! It's 12 A.M!"

"Where were you?"

Two concerned people approached and took me in their embrace. H-How… How could it be? I was told that they wouldn't be here in 2 months or so… Not that I'm unhappy but more confused and worried as to what happened.

"M-Mom? D-Dad?" I croaked and looked up at them, only to see worried faces of the ones I longed to see in months. I didn't mean to worry them… not at all. And it saddens me to know that I was the cause of their worry. I didn't mean to be a rebellious daughter and cause such imaginations in their minds, but it was his fault. He was the one who took me away without the means of communicating to people close to me.

"I-I'm sorry, Mom, Dad… I-I" I was silenced by my mother's hand.

"It's alright dear, Cloud told us everything." My mother said with a faint smile on her face.

"That's right that young man told us about this other young man who seems to be after you, but it's alright now…" My father soothed my back whilst my mom patted my head in a manner that made me feel as if I was young again.

"Now it's time for you to get to bed, you have to be early for school." My mother said and ushered me to my room. They closed the door quietly before leaving; their faces were painted with sadness. It could be my imagination due to the lack of energy in my body, so I chose to ignore it and soon enough sleep consumed me.

* * *

Tifa woke up due to the smell of food that flowed throughout her room. It had been, after all months since someone cooked for her besides herself. Cloud wasn't much of a good cook either. So, getting up and stretching her legs, Tifa groggily walked to the kitchen in hopes to find her parents cooking a meal. However, it wasn't as what she had suspected, there was no one to greet her, to give her a morning hug or someone to pat her messy hair and laugh in glee. No, no one was there at all. She looked into every room in the apartment even the bathroom but her parents were no where to be found.

Tifa walked towards the table where her breakfast lay, and beside it was an envelope addressed to her. Immediately recognizing the signature, she ripped the envelope. A bundle of money and a letter were inside the envelope. Completely ignoring her breakfast she unfolded the note that she hoped might bring resolution to what was happening.

_Dear Tifa,_

_I'm sorry that we had to leave this way… The reason why we came home last night was to surprise you, but we never suspected for you to be home so late. Before we had to go to our next destination, I thought that it was best if we bonded for a bit, but alas… that never happened. Don't worry my love; we will back in the right date we should be back if nothing fails. Pray for our safety as we pray for yours. Not a day passes where we do not think of you, and know that it really hurts us to leave you behind in the years where you need guidance the most. We love you Tifa. Stay strong and be well._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad. _

A tear rolled down Tifa's cheek, she wiped it in attempt to stop the others from rolling down but she was unsuccessful. Tears were flowing down her face completely staining the letter her mom and dad had put all their love in. Her body shivered as her sobs were the only sound that resonated throughout the apartment.

"It's not fair…I-It's not fair…" She said between her sobs. She lifted the fork up and started eating the breakfast made for her. Her tears still rolling down her face as a result of the mixed emotions she was feeling inside. Love. Sadness. Hate. Confusion. Yes those feelings were the emotions that were filling up inside of her. Causing her to breakdown.

She stared at the clock, only 30 minutes left before the first bell rings. No matter how she look at it, she would still end up being late. However, today, Tifa didn't care. She didn't care if a mere single late would taint her reputation as the punctual student in all of her years. Because today was different, today was the realization that everything in life isn't fair, that no matter what she did, she couldn't bring her parents back. She knew once she started Middle School that her parents wanted to travel the world, learn each country's history, language and connect it all, as if a puzzle was being made. Her parents wanted to solve the problem as to why there were still wars raging on amongst neighboring countries and why peace couldn't be easily achieved.

She knew that it was a goal her parents had that could never be accomplished and yet, Tifa supported them all the way. Taking all the responsibilities to take care of herself and her studies. It was when Tifa learned on how being independent wasn't as easy as everyone said it was.

Tifa went back to her room, laid out her uniform as neatly as she could and went to take a shower in the bathroom. Hoping that the warm water would ease her troubled mind. A few minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom and went back to her room to get dressed which took her about 10 minutes. She tied her hair up in a ponytail, fixing her hair and leaving a few long strands of hair dangling on the side. She took her bag, opened it to check if everything was there and headed off to school. Hopefully no one dared to bother her today, or else she would break down. But we all know that it won't happen. Because there is always that one person that irks her most and it is Sephiroth.

* * *

Sephiroth walked down the hallways towards his first class, surprisingly excited to see what sort of comeback his partner would give him today after her reaction at the party. The flock of girls trailing behind him were like flies that bothered him, usually he would dispose of them but he felt as though that would wait until tomorrow. After all, he was looking for no other than Tifa Lockhart. One would say that it was an unhealthy obsession he had for the young lady but he would retort that she was merely a pawn in his game. His game to defeat none other than The Avalanche.

Speaking of said person, he realized that she is late today. Of course it is noticeable because of his eyes constantly looking at the door and the irritating sound his pencil being tapped on the table. Some might say that he is infatuated with the girl but he would only respond that she is not worthy of his tiny bit of 'feelings'.

Thirty minutes passed and yet she still hasn't arrived. The man was getting quite irritated as if his something of his was taken from his grasp. He looked out of the window, annoyed at the fact that she might not show up. However, not a second passed since he peered outside the window that the door was swung open. He turned his head to the source and locked his eyes upon its target. Tifa stood underneath the opening and walked towards the professor to present to him an orange piece of paper which seemed to be a late slip.

He smirked, _'The punctual person actually became late for once. How lovely.'_

Professor Hojo told her to sit next to Sephiroth and she nodded. He looked up at her and noticed that something was eerily off about her. He flashed a smirk to her but she didn't react to it. No. She didn't even spare him a glance of acknowledgement. It was as if he was never there at all. His eyes widened in shock, usually she would look at him in disdain or glare at him but today she did not of that. It's as though she was an empty shell without any emotions held inside her. Her usual spark wasn't there at all.

The rest of the thirty minutes went by unusual for Sephiroth. He looked at her all the time and she never flinched or seemed to be bothered by it at all. Something is definitely off about her, he though. And it seemed he was determined to find out what it was. The class ended and her hyper friend rushed over at their table, leaving a very frustrated Kadaj behind.

"Hey Tifa, what's the matter? You're never late before…" Yuffie remarked, worry in her voice.

"I just… felt out of it Yuffie…" She replied, taking all her supplies not noticing that her notebook was slowly sliding away from her part of the table and towards her partner. As Tifa reached for her notebook, she noticed it wasn't there but on the hands of Sephiroth. She looked at him and eagerly reached for her notebook. She failed when he yanked her wrist, causing her to tumble and land on him. He looked at her friend, Yuffie and gave her look, one that would say 'Butt off' in Yuffie's words.

"Don't follow us," He commanded, stood up and yanked Tifa's wrist to pull her up and dragged her. Yuffie looked at them, not knowing what to do. She looked at the Professor who shook his head and gave her one of his smiles that would creep the heck out of a person. She sighed in defeat and walked to her next class.

* * *

It was quite a feat for Sephiroth dragging Tifa to the roof, especially with her trying to go the opposite direction. When they finally reached up the roof, he let go of her causing her to drop to the ground like a lump of coal. Her uniform had creases all over it due to fighting back in her weakened state.

"What happened." She heard him say, and looked at him nothing with spite in her eyes. It isn't as fiery as before but it was still anger that she harbored for him.

"What happened, that night when you stormed out of my house," He commanded, expecting and answer from her. And so she did.

"None of your business," She spat. "Besides, why would a cold hearted man like you care for my well being?"

"Isn't it obvious enough?" He asked, kneeling down in front of her. Putting on the best façade he could ever manage.

"And what is it!? Because if it is I would have noticed days ago!" She yelled at him, tears starting to dwell up in her eyes. The emotions she tried to bottle up inside her were overflowing because he had to bother her. If he would have left her alone, she wouldn't be showing her vulnerable state. If she were to take another emotional blow, she would surely collapse.

"The reason I rescued you from the drunken men, the reason I asked you go with me to the party in the most idiotic reason ever," He said, trying to lace his venomous voice with something unfamiliar with him such as love.

"Is because I love you…" He said it in the most lovable and caring voice ever that it seemed believable for someone as cold hearted as him. Even though he said such words he never implied them to be true, it was part of his strategy after all. And in this weakened state of hers, it would be easy to capture heart.

After all, she needs a shoulder to cry on.

He wiped the tears that were flowing down her face with his thumb, caressing it in the gentlest way. After his faux confession, she broke down. Confused on what she had heard but a part of her heart was leaping for joy at the sudden confession. It's not everyday the stoic Sephiroth Crescent confessed his attraction for someone. Also an irrational part of her brain said that what he said might be true. There goes a saying that says "The more you hate the more you love".

Could it be that the reason why he did all those mean things towards her was because he was incapable of showing it in a nicer way? Or maybe it would ruin his reputation?

Tifa was too warped up in her thoughts that she failed to notice that lack of tears on her face and Sephiroth's face slowly inching towards her. The distance between their lips was only a hair strand away. He closed his eyes. His warm breath caressing her lips.

"_It's time to seal the deal"_, Sephiroth thought. "_And then, she will be a pawn in my game."_

And with that he placed his lips upon hers, causing her to finally realize what was happening. She could feel his soft lips gently brushing against hers and it was like a trance where she could do nothing. Tifa was frozen the spot, eyes widened and heart beating fast. He had placed his hand to cup her face and the other on her waist pulling her close. When he stopped, that was when the spell broke and she could finally move. She panted and grasped for air. Tifa's face was beet red and he placed her hand on her chest in hopes to even her breathing.

"_D-Did… he just kiss me…?"_ She thought. Turning her head slowly, she looked at him, his standing position creating a shadow that covered her body. Being emotionally and physically fatigued, she fainted.

"_Well, her lips are soft, that's a good thing_." He licked his lips, peered down to look at the fainted figure of the woman he just kissed. He smirked in amusement and picked her up. This time however, in order to keep his fake confession, he carried her bridal style. Being careful not to drop her, he walked towards the infirmary to get her checked up and take a small rest as well.

However, he never caught the widened eyes of young ninja that saw the entire thing.

A/N: Finished? Phew. So far this has been the longest Chapter I made for this Fic. I'm quite proud since I started this out of the blue at 9:30 and ended it on midnight xD

R&R if you want! :D Wait for the next Chappie! Hopefully it won't be that long. "OTL


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in any shape or form. They belong to Square Enix :)

Author's note: Thank you FlawsDiamond for following this story! :D Alright guys here's the next chappie! Please forgive any mistakes, English is my second language after all ^-^ Enjoy!

**Popularity Feud**

**Chapter 9  
**

Sephiroth sat on a chair next to her bed. After he took his rest he noticed that she was still sleeping, taking this opportunity, Sephiroth decided to study her for a little. He noticed that she looks like the ideal woman to fall in love with, that is if he were a normal and regular person. Thankfully he thought, that he was himself and he would never fall for such features especially for her assets. It might be degrading for him to look at her sleeping form and study her well… body, but he only did it to know the benefits and disadvantages he would receive if they were to be an item.

He heard her stir in and landed his eyes on hers. Her eyes were still groggy from her sleep but confusion can be seen in it. She looked up at him, confused as to why he was here, but immediately broke off her gaze when she remembered. The roof scene was such a blur but the words that came out of his mouth were crystal clear. But how, she thought, how could _he_ love a person like her? Tifa was still wrapped up in her mind worrying, that she failed to notice the nurse approaching towards them.

"Ah, it's a relief to see you awake Miss Lockhart," The nurse said with a smile, pressing a folder against her chest. "We were thinking that we should bring you to the hospital instead when we noticed you weren't waking up a few hours ago." She sighed but then smiled in relief.

"We…? How long was I out?" Tifa asked, trying to sit up but failed. Sephiroth noticed this and helped her, causing the teenager to raise a brow at him. When she was finally able to sit up, she raised her head to look at the nurse, eagerly waiting for her response.

"You were out for 8 hours, Miss Lockhart. And by _we_, I meant your companion and I. He was very worried when he found out you were still sleeping after he woke up from his nap. Which lasted about for 2 hours," The adult said with a smile on her face.

'_Sephiroth…? Worried about me? That's kind of… odd.'. _Tifa looked at the man beside her who was looking back at her. She could the heat rise to her face and she dropped her head. Hoping that somehow, he wouldn't notice the blush on her face. She was still confused on what happened on the roof and didn't know how to respond to it. _'Should I tell him off or should I accept his confession…? Ahhh! So confusing! But what about Cloud…?'_

"Now that we know you are ready to go, you can leave whenever you want," The nurse said, bowed and left to go tend to the files on her desk.

There was an awkward silence that covered the room. Tifa still had her head down and Sephiroth was still looking at her. The afternoon rays shone brightly in the room and the air conditioner blew cold winds that sent shivers down Tifa's spine. Standing up, Sephiroth took Tifa's bag by the bedside table and slung it over his shoulders. He offered a hand to her, and coughed in order to catch her attention. She looked up at him wide-eyed, her face still in a shade of pink, and then looked at his outstretched hand. She studied it carefully before accepting it with hers. What she noticed though, that even though he was rumored to be a cold-hearted person, he had surprisingly warm hands.

He gripped her hand gently, making sure that it wasn't too painful for her and waited for her to slip into her shoes. Once she was done, they left the infirmary hand-in-hand, not noticing the smiling nurse nor the camera in her hand.

Tifa looked at him, walking in the hallways with his hand still holding onto hers. Her heart was beating fast, and clutched the fabrics on her chest in order to calm it down. She tried to even out her breathing and noticed something around their surroundings. The hallways that are usually packed and buzzing with people is empty. She looked out the window to her left to find the sun setting down, her eyes widened when she realized that she stayed in the infirmary for far too long. Sephiroth stopped walking, his hand slowly losing the grip he had on her and turned to look at her.

"Tifa," He said, causing her to avert her eyes from her hand to his.

"Y-Yes..?" She asked, her calm heart gradually beating faster. _'Why is my heart beating so fast…? I don't even like him…Do I?'_

"It must've been sudden and out of the blue for the confession, but you should know… What I said was true," He said in a low voice that it was almost like a whisper. _'Not at all.'_

"The way I have been treating you, the teasing, and the kidnapping was just a way of how I liked you. I couldn't even think of what to do if you were to be someone else's." He looked down at the ground, inwardly smirking for his acting. "I guess you could say… it would break my heart. I'm sorry for being such an ass to you… but it was hard for me too. I couldn't display my affections in the right way. And for that I hope you forgive me."

Tifa stared at him, wide eyed, letting the words sink in. _'Maybe it is true… Could I accept him for what he did..? For what he is?'_

"W-What if…" She started, looking down. He looked at her, a bit of shock etched on his face and quickly put his mask back on.

"W-What if… I gave you a second chance…What would you do then?" she asked, playing with her fingers due to nervousness.

"I would ask for your approval to court you and try the best that I can to not upset you," He replied, lacing sincerity and gentleness in his voice. _'Although that will only happen for a short period of time.'_

"And if I accepted?"

"Wh-what?"

"If I accepted your confession and you were to court me, what will you do?"

"I will love you with all I can, hoping only that you will be able to love me back."

She stared at him, tears dwelling in her eyes. Could she believe the words of this man, this popular and accept it? It all sounds so real, so honest that she couldn't trace the venomous tone he had in his voice. He looks so gentle, his eyes filled with care and love. His let his hand go, letting her hand drop to her side, as if saying that her acceptance would be determined if she were to take his back. The feeling of his warmth left hers and her hand yearned for it to be back. But could she? Could she accept him?

"My friends will kill me for this… and so will yours…." Looking up at him, she took both his hand and squeezed ever so gently. "Falling in love with the enemy isn't as easy as one would think."

"So you accept me then?" He looked down at her, with a small smile on his face. She smiled brightly at him, as he let go of one hand and used it to caress her cheek. Slowly bending over as he brought her face up to his.

"There's always a second chance in life," she replied just before he took her lips upon his. The kiss wasn't passionate, nor was it sad. It was a simple kiss, a kiss of understanding. Symbolizing the beginning of their relationship. What it holds, nobody knows, but one prays that it may heal each other rather than the destruction it may cause. They kissed there, in the hallway, the orange glow of the sun illuminated through the glass panels. If no one knew who they were, they would look at them as two people perfectly matched for each other, as if they never had problems in the past.

* * *

"Wh-What did you say?" A man exclaimed.

"I-It's true! I saw it with my own eyes…" A young girl replied, throwing her arms everywhere.

"It couldn't be… He wouldn't… No he _couldn't_ love her. Especially since he knows she's his enemy." The man said, placing his hand on his chin. Carefully thinking over the information he had just received.

"B-But what if it's true? I mean… I always see him staring at her. And he seemed worried about her today," The girl reasoned, sitting back down on her chair.

"No… He must be up to something, and what ever that is, we can't let it happen." He replied.

"Aye, but what we gon' do when _he_ finds out?" Another man said, lighting a cigarette in the room.

"That is if he finds out," A monotone cold voice resonated through the room. The three people that were in the room turned their heads to look at the source.

"Are ye sure?" He said, blowing the smoke in front of the girl.

"H-Hey! Stop doing that you jerk!" She then looked at the man that lurked in the shadows. "He's right. How would _he_ not find out? Oh he's going to be so heart broken."

"He will find out eventually, but we must leave it as that. None of us should do anything about it." He said calmly. "We must continue on our current problems, which is to get _them_ off our backs. They have been very persistent on getting rid of us from this school."

"And for a damn popularity! I could care less what we become but I know for a damn sure that I didn't come here to be popular." The first man spoke, crossing his arms and huffed.

"Aye, he's right." The second man nodded.

"It's not just the popularity." The third man said, pulling out a paper of the current student ranks and the past ranks. "If you all look at it, most us have out passed them in the ranking, which means… before us, _they_ were the top students in the whole school. Not only that, they paid in order to be in this prestigious school and worked their hardest to achieve their goals. While we all came here with scholarships walking all over their hard work. It would not look good for their transcripts now would it?"

"It ain't my fault that happened. I mean we're all working just as hard aren't we?" The girl argued.

"That may be true, but now that they have found a challenge, they have to study twice as they normally would in order to regain their previous rankings."

"So why can't they just do that?" The second man said, putting his cigarette out.

"Why would they? When they can just drive us out and regain it back right? Apparently that's what their thinking. And in order to do that, they're making our lives like hell in this school."

"But it seems here that _he's_ still 1st top student, even if we're here," The girl pointed out.

"That is true. But look at it closer, _she's_ the 2nd top student in school and the difference isn't that big."

"Ohhh…"

"Dang."

"And if _they_ knew about _them_… The chances that they will aim for her is a high probability. Or worse…" He looked dreadfully at the ground. The girl looked at him in confusion, then her eyes widened.

"_He_ will break_ her_…"

"Holy shit." Both men said in unison.

* * *

"Thank you for walking me home," Tifa said, smiling at him. "Although I thought that you would just leave in your car once we reached the school gates." She giggled afterwards.

"It's not a problem, I did say that I will try my hardest right?" He replied. He gave a small smile, his face hurting from the strain on the muscles on his face. He never showed such discomfort though, or else she would notice.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked hopefully. He nodded and took out his phone.

"If you ever want to talk about anything just call or text me. Here I'll give you my phone number." She nodded and took out her phone from her bag and they exchanged numbers. She quickly got on her toes and quickly kissed him on his cheek.

"Good night Sephiroth. I might just text you later, who knows right?" She chuckled and went inside after her wave goodbye.

He stood there for a while and chuckled to himself, knowing that his plan is in full effect. He walked down the stairs and towards his car that was parked outside.

A blonde man who was just turning the corner caught a glimpse of silver hair for a second. He shook his head and continued to walk towards the nearest supermarket, hoping that it was just the night deceiving his eyes.

* * *

**'All this studying is making me sleepy. Oh well, good night!'** _Sent 10:45 pm_

**'Well I still have to continue studying. Pleasant Dreams, Tifa.'** _Sent 10:47 pm_

* * *

A/N: Did you guys like it? Leave a review or not! It doesn't matter! Leave some ideas too if you want! They are all welcome ^u^ Thanks for sticking with me! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in any shape or form. They belong to Square Enix :)

Author's note: Thanks to those who have reviewed, faved and followed! Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait (^_^)

* * *

**Popularity Feud**

**Chapter 10**

Today is the day in which Sephiroth and Tifa both embark on a journey as a couple. Well, not quite. As we all know, this relationship is a faux. Sephiroth lured Tifa into his hands so that he and his group would be able to crush their enemy. The Avalanche. Most of the reason for the dispute between two groups is because of popularity and school ranks. But that is only half of it. The other half truly shows why The Populars and The Avalanche are fighting against each other.

And today is that day… to find out.

* * *

"Coming!" Tifa yelled from her room while fixing her uniform. She let her hair down and slipped on her shoes. Slowly, she walked towards the main door of the apartment, brushing her hair in the process. Tifa opened the door, surprised to see the person she wasn't expecting.

Cloud stood outside her apartment, his bag in one hand and a paper bag of donuts in the other.

"Good Mornin' Teef," He said, smiling and waving the bag in front of her. "Ready to go?"

Tifa panicked, she had totally forgotten about the situation with Cloud. She couldn't tell him about the whole ordeal with Sephiroth or he would explode. "Not really, say how about you go first?"

"Huh? But… we always go to school together on Tuesdays. I even bought you some donuts…" Cloud said in low, rejected voice. Normally, he wouldn't even bother buying some breakfast for Tifa because he knew that she had already eaten before they leave. But today is different; it's the day that he is going to show as much affection he had for her, even if it was difficult for him.

"I know you did, but… I'm meeting up with Elena this morning to discuss about our project for Health Class," She said guiltily. Guilty for lying. Guilty for… everything that happened yesterday. "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright… I suppose." Cloud's energetic morning turned for the worse and he tried to cover it from her. He looked back at her, with his emotionless eyes staring back at her saddened ones. "I'll see you later at lunch then. Bye."

And with that… He left.

Tifa stared at the empty air in front of her, her heart aching for lying to her best friend who she loved so much ever since they were young. Why did she even agree to go out with Sephiroth in the first place, she thought. Well the reason… was to help Cloud out, to learn the reason for their feud, to know if what _he_ said was really true. She was basically a spy for her group, she decided. In order to save her group, she must go to lengths and sacrifice. It may seem cowardly for such a strong and kind hearted woman like her, but it is what she has to do in order to help her group defeat the enemy. Even if it means heartbreak and betrayal.

* * *

Tifa sat on the couch in her living room; she has only an hour left before the school starts. She felt as though she was going against every bone in her body waiting for him. She flipped her phone and wrote to him, practically agitated by his tardiness.

'**Where are you?'** _Sent 7:00 am_

'**Just outside your apartment'** _Sent 7:00 am_

A knock can be heard and Tifa smirked to herself. She stuffed her phone in her bag, grabbed her keys and walked towards the door. She opened it to find Sephiroth leaning on the door frame, currently blocking her way to the outside world. He smirked at her as she struggled to find a way out and eventually chuckled. She stared at him, angry for playing games so early in the morning.

"What? Not even a Good Morning kiss?" He asked, lacing his tone with a bit of playfulness in it. It sounded like he was teasing her.

"You're asking for too much, buddy." She spat back, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Buddy? Is that what you're going to start calling me now?" He chuckled.

"Yup, I won't give you any sweet names or anything. Unless you earned it," She said smiling, and pushed him a little in order to escape from his trap. Sephiroth grabbed her and carried her – no not like a sack of potatoes from previous chapters – bridal style. She was stunned but then started wriggling around in order to get down.

"Get me down you jerk!" She exclaimed, practically damaging his eardrums. He didn't pay any attention and continued walking downstairs and towards his car that was parked outside. He placed her inside, closed the door and went to the other side to get in. Once seated and secured himself with the seat belt, the driver took off heading to their school.

During the whole ride, Tifa was pretty quiet and Sephiroth noticed this. He looked at her, studying her face carefully. She looked troubled, but what for? He wondered.

"What's wrong?" He asked, causing to snap her out of her daze. She looked at him for a brief second before looking outside the window.

"Don't you think, everything's too fast?" She asked, never breaking her gaze from the view of the city.

"What is?" He inquired, trying his best to not know. But deep inside he did. He knew what she was talking about. It was about him, her… them.

"You, Me, our relationship." She said lowly, but not low enough for him to miss. She turned her head to look at him, their eyes were glued to each other for a second before dropping her gaze from his.

"Yes, I think it is… Do you object to it? Our relationship," He asked, curious to what answer she would produce. He added a bit of rejection and sadness to his tone in order to convince her that he was actually in love with her.

"N-No… Not really. But I don't think I'm ready to be open about it in school…" She said, her voice cracking due to her nervousness._ If I am going to be his girlfriend.. It would be best if it's going to be a secret for now, before I am ready to break the news._

"So you're saying that we should be secret lovers for now then?" He repeated in his own words, suddenly liking her idea. He wouldn't be too grateful if the chocobo haired teenager started to declare war on him if he knew about them. He mentally smirked. _Yes this could be very good for my plan._

"Yes, if it's not too much too ask," She said, hoping that he would accept. He reached out to her, his hand caressing her face. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Alright, I'm willing to keep it a secret," He hugged her, and she hugged back. Happiness dwelled inside her, but at the same time anxiety started to seep in to her nerves. She was nervous on what her friends reactions would be, and if it was going to cause any difference in their relationships.

"Thank you."

* * *

It is approximately three pm and the students were preparing to go to their clubs. Some who were too busy or had no care at all, left the school to either go home or sing karaoke. The school is buzzing with people chattering and the sounds of items being reorganized.

The Avalanche went towards the gymnasium; they were now the founder of the Judo Club. They all changed into their uniforms and once they finished, Barret took out a colored duct tape. He drew a line that divided the gym in half. Since they were a new club, they had to share the gymnasium with the Kendo Club… which was created by The Populars.

Ever since the Judo Club was created, the amount of students the Kendo Club had, lessened. Almost 80 % of the males in their club transferred to the Judo Club…why? Because they wanted Tifa Lockhart to be their instructor. Who wouldn't? A pretty, kind, and strong female was a part of the ones who were teaching Judo to fellow students. Not to mention her assets were a bonus too.

The ones that stayed with the Kendo Club were the obsessed females and loyal males that were actually interested in the way of the sword. Of course since there were only a few students that were actually in the Kendo Club, they started to hate their neighboring club. The Judo Club. That was the start of the feud; of course it only started as a simple hatred towards the club, but then their members started over passing them in the school ranks and taking away their popularity. So things started to get serious.

The Kendo Club barely had any students that were fit to go to competitions and it bothered them. They were over powered by a woman with a beautiful body. That considered them as a laughing stock by the other club. They never faltered and continued to work with what they can.

It all started a year ago when The Avalanche first came to the school and decided to create their club. As their numbers grew, the Kendo Club's lessened. Who wanted to be taught by stoic men who were asking the best out of everyone? No one, that's who.

As the Judo Club started to warm up with their large number of students, the Kendo Club sat down and meditated with their own. No one saw the small exchange made by Tifa and Sephiroth as they briefly looked at each other, stealthily.

Sephiroth noticed why the males transferred to the Judo Club, Tifa's Judo uniform clung to her curves. It was clearly making her assets noticeable, somehow, this made Sephiroth's blood boil. He wondered why so and continued to train his student with his intense and vigorous training. He was teaching his students like pros and he would have it no other way. Sephiroth contemplated how Tifa would look with one his student's uniform and practicing Kendo instead of Judo.

Tifa was teaching her students the proper stances on how to throw a person, when to throw them and how to dodge one. She noticed how focused Sephiroth was when she looked at him at the corner of her eye. However, in her distracted state, she failed to notice the hand that came at her and before she knew it, she lying with her back to the ground.

Everyone turned to look at where the noise was, their eyes widened when they saw Tifa gasping for air and obviously lost a battle with one of her students. Rumors started to spread around as to why she was distracted and what the source of her distraction was. Tifa got up, faced her student and bowed. She patted the victor on the back and gave him a break. While her other students kept on practicing, she asked for another one. Hopefully this time, she thought, she would not be distracted anymore.

Tifa readied her stance and her student charged at her, she reflexively dodged the attacks, parried, and blocked. She had never given a punch, kick, or throw throughout the whole battle. Tifa noticed that her wrist was a bit off and hurting a little. She bit her lip and rubbed it, in the second that she did so, her student came running towards her and grabbed said wrist. Pain shot through out her body and she broke her wrist free from his grasp before she was thrown over yet again.

"Shit," She murmured. She dismissed her student and walked towards the benches. Tifa examined her wrist and noticed that was sprained, probably from the throw earlier. She wrapped a bandage around it and told herself to go to the nurse's office later in the day.

After an hour, Tifa told her fellow members that she has sprained her wrist and dismissed herself early today. Once she was done at the nurse's office, Tifa went home and worked on her homework. She was thankful that it was the left wrist that was sprained and not the right one.

* * *

'**Hey what happened earlier?'** _Sent 7:40 pm_

'**Sprained my wrist, nothing big'** _Sent 7:40 pm_

'**Open your door'** _7:41 pm_

'**Why?'** _Sent 7:41 pm_

'**Come see and find out' **_Sent 7:42 pm_

'**Ugh. Fine.'** _Sent 7:43 pm_

Tifa walked towards her door, opened it and saw Sephiroth his long hair hid inside a beanie and his silver bangs were the only ones visible. He lifted a bag with Chinese take-out and smiled – a true smile – when he saw her almost drooling at the sight of food. He was dressed in a simple black shirt that clung to him, gray jeans and a pair of black chucks.

"I suppose you haven't had dinner yet?" He asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

"You are correct. Come on in," She ushered him inside the apartment. This time, Sephiroth took in everything he could see and walked towards the kitchen with Tifa. "Where's your driver?"

"Oh, I came here alone."

"Really? Wow, wouldn't your parents be worried?" She asked him while taking out two plates for the both of them.

"Not really, no." He replied bluntly. Sephiroth stood up and helped Tifa take out two glasses from the cupboard.

"Why did you come here anyway?" Tifa asked once they were finished preparing the table. She looked at him with curious eyes.

"Thought you could use some company and comfort," He replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Truthfully, he didn't even know as well. It was as if his body dragged him here without his consent.

"You being the company and food the comfort?" She asked then giggled. She received a dumb nod in response. Tifa hugged him out of the blue and stunned him.

"Thanks again,"

"It's not a problem."

They both ate, completely forgetting who they were and that they were enemies. Sephiroth had completely forgotten his plan in this moment, and talked to her with truth in his voice. Tifa had opened up with Sephiroth, talking about likes, dislikes and shared interests. Later in the night, they both watched a movie. Tifa screamed at the character for the mistakes he/she did and Sephiroth chuckled in the background. Near the end, she broke down sobbing when the couple separated and Sephiroth tried his best to end her crying fits.

The night was very eventful as their first day, it could be considered a first date too. Sephiroth fell asleep on the couch with Tifa on top of him, her eyes red from all the crying. They both didn't expect their night to end like this, with him holding her against him as he soothed her back in order to comfort her and her sleeping absentmindedly on top of him.

Oddly enough, neither minded the situation.

* * *

Author's Note: How was that? I tried to put some fluff. But I think I failed... HRMMM... Anyways. R&R! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in any shape or form. They belong to Square Enix :)

Author's note: Thanks to those who have reviewed! Or just simply read this :D Oh pretty important notice guys! I won't be able to update this until August 15 because I have been procastinating on my summer homework for AP English so I have to start on it now. Anyways I give you guys this chapter :D I hope you'll love this for now.

* * *

**Popularity Feud**

**Chapter 11**

It's been a week since Sephiroth came to my apartment out of the blue and spent the night with me. And by spent the night, I'm talking about me falling asleep on him absentmindedly. Of course, he always picked me up in the mornings and sometimes takes me home afterschool. Texting is our usual form of communicating, aside from normal conversations in his car, Chemistry class and English class.

Today, I went to his house after school for the first time without being forced. We had to work on both our Chemistry and English projects. The reason why we chose to go to his house instead of mine was because his father has an underground laboratory that would help with the project. Sephiroth decided to work on the English project first, which was to create our own story that included satire, oxymoron, hyperbole, pun, and onomatopoeia. Normally, I would be able to make this myself, but the teacher insisted on giving us a pair to work with. I intended to work with Cloud, but when the teacher asked Sephiroth who he wanted to work with, he said my name. This caused Cloud to look at him with anger, and at the same time, confusion.

"So what kind of story should we make?" Sephiroth asked, pen and paper in hand. He looked at me as if I had the answer written all over my face.

"Well how about a Tragic/Romance kind of novel?" I asked, completely unsure of what to say. Truth is, I do not bode well working on projects with a group or a partner.

"A romance novel?" He chuckled then looked at me with amusement in his eyes. Implying that I was some sort of hopeless romantic freak.

"A romance and tragic novel," I repeated clearly infuriated. This is the reason why I never really liked working with other people. He tried to stifle a laugh and I crossed my arms angrily.

"Romance/Tragic novel it is then," He smirked at me and started jotting down ideas for our project. I looked at him with widened eyes when he agreed to it. I never thought he would accept it, let alone write down ideas for it. I smiled and started to write down my own ideas as well.

"If I get a horrendous grade for it, I'm blaming it all on you," He added lastly, looking at me with mirth in his eyes. Of course, he had to ruin it.

"Don't worry, I'll fail it too and you'll still be the top student," I added, patting him on the back and rolled my eyes afterwards. He smirked and continued writing. Looking at him work so diligently fascinates me, maybe that's the reason why he got to the top. Smiling to myself, I continued to work as well…never catching the small smile that formed on his lips.

* * *

I brought her down to my father's Laboratory and by the looks of it, she was amazed. Tifa kept on walking around freely with her mouth agape and eyes widened. I couldn't help but chuckle at her expression. She looked at me gleefully before dragging me around and asked where we would work. I lead the way to small room, which was mine, and opened the door.

"Whoa, is this really your own room?" She asked, flabbergasted. I nodded and waited for her to walk in before shutting the door behind me.

"Well then, shall we?" I asked, walking towards the cabinet that had the chemicals we need for the project which was to record chemical reactions. We had to identify the 5 signs of chemical reactions and to create a lab report once we were done.

"It must be really awesome to have a father as a scientist huh?" She turned to look at me, while tying her hair up in a bun and wearing her lab coat. I did the same with my own hair and took out my lab coat from the closet. I handed her a pair of goggles which she took happily. Looking at her so happy makes me feel stuff I haven't felt before, the feelings I had were so foreign that I do not know what to do about it.

This past week, as little our communication might be, was so far… the best week of my life. Whenever I picked her up from her apartment, she would always flash me a smile that made me feel warm inside, as if a fire was being lit. Whenever I got a message from her, I would smirk to myself and reply instantly. And whenever she fell asleep on the phone, I would worry if she was alright without knowing it. This girl… what is she doing to me…?

"If you think of it that way," I shrugged and sighed.

"What's wrong?" She adjusted the goggles to fit her perfectly. Her eyes were worried and I couldn't stop looking at her wine orbs.

"It's nothing," I lied. Apparently, it's been a struggle trying to lie to her. I don't know why, but I'm struggling to keep up this façade. Was my father truly right? No… I will not accept the fact that I will be weakened by a woman, and prove my father right.

She looked at me for a brief moment before we started the experiment. Did my eyes deceive me or was she sad? The whole experiment was quiet with the exception of simple orders and such. Truthfully, the silence was maddening…

* * *

Sephiroth and Tifa walked up stairs towards the living room, where they were greeted by Professor Hojo and Jenova. Tifa blinked, surprised to see his parents there, waiting for them. It didn't matter how Tifa was surprised about it, Sephiroth was extremely agitated to see them together waiting for them. He knew what was to happen and he didn't like it one bit.

"Ah, you must be Tifa," Jenova spoke, approaching her and taking Tifa's hands into hers, shaking it.

"Y-Yes, I am. You must be Sephiroth's mother…" Tifa trailed off, embarrassed to not know her name while she knew hers. She mentally told herself that Sephiroth would get an earful once they're alone.

"Jenova," She said and Tifa nodded, her cheeks were painted red. Hojo approached them and smiled at Tifa. Tifa merely looked at him, scared because she did not know what to say to him.

"Hello, Tifa. It's nice to see you again," Hojo said while smiling. Sephiroth on the other hand wasn't pleased at all.

"You saw her this morning Father, or did you forget?" Sephiroth spat in his venomous tone, causing the woman beside her to frown and she nudged him with her elbow. Sephiroth glared at her and growled. Unbeknown to the young couple, the older ones snickered to themselves upon noticing the small exchange that happened.

"Oh yes, that's right. You young couple want to have some time alone, yes?" Hojo teased, making the blush on Tifa's face darker and Sephiroth shooting daggers at him.

"We didn't mean to disturb or anything, I merely wanted to see my lovely son's girlfriend," Jenova said, a smile was formed on her lips. Tifa looked at her and noticed where Sephiroth and his brothers got their features. She noticed how silky her silver hair was and stared in amazement. She got elbowed on the side by Sephiroth who gave her a glare that almost said 'Stop-staring-you-idiot'.

"Oh I'm not lovely at all," Tifa said.

"Now that we're done with introducing ourselves, Tifa and I have to go to my room," Sephiroth gave a small bow and stalked off towards his room. Tifa who was left alone and unsure what to do, looked back and forth then bowed towards his parents and ran off after Sephiroth.

Jenova dropped her smile once the couple were gone and looked at Hojo, who still held his smile in place.

"She seems like a nice girl. It's too bad that she's being used."

"Hmmm, we shall see."

"What do you mean?" She turned her head to look at him. He looked back, his eyes reassuring and his smile widened.

"Can't you see that he's slowly starting to fall in love? He's clearly embarrassed," Hojo said, chuckling.

"Oh so that explains his behavior. Well then let's hope you're right, yes?" She said, her smile back in place.

"But no matter how you look at it, they do look good together."

"I agree."

* * *

"Sephiroth! I can't believe you were so mean towards your parents!" I exclaimed inside his room, panting from my run. He said nothing, his back was not good at conversations either. Trust me, I know, the whole experiment was boring that I was about to rip my hair off.

"I mean seriously! That was just disrespectful—"

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"W-What?" I asked, completely taken back by what he said. Was I imagining things? Did he really say what I heard him say? Part of me wants it to be true, and another part wants it to be a lie.

"I said… Do you want to go on a date with me?" He turned to look at me, his eyes were calm and his words true. I blushed, my cheeks deep red. My heart was thumping and it worsened when he approached me slowly, his hand taking mine in a gentle way. His thumb caressed it slowly and carefully.

"I-I…" I looked at him, completely mesmerized by his eyes. His mako green eyes were captivating, the way it looked in the light was just… breathtaking. I have never noticed it before, never noticed the emotions held inside it.

"You?" He repeated.

"I will," I said in a low tone, too embarrassed to say it.

He pulled me in, holding me in his grasp as he slowly wrapped his arms around me in a hug. Ever since that day he confessed, our forms affection only consisted of a hug, nothing more, and nothing less. But his hug, it held so many things to it that I could not decipher. It was a tight hug, but not tight enough to break me. It was a hug that seemed as if he never wanted to let go, to be trapped in this time forever. To forget everything, the past, the future and only focus on the present.

I closed my eyes, allowing myself to be engulfed in his warmth. Wrapping my arms around him, I leaned on him, taking in his scent. He smelled wonderful, his scent wasn't tainted with the strong odor of the perfume most of the teenage males wore. It was comforting, natural and masculine. I wanted to stay in this hold forever.

Once the warmth left me, my eyes shot open in sadness. I loved that warmth, the warmth that kept me safe. His hands fell down on his sides and he looked at me with wide eyes. As if he touched something that burned him, I looked back at him, confused to such reaction. The moment I did, his widened eyes disappeared and were replaced by his regular ones, as if hiding something from me.

"Do you want to stay the night?" He asked nonchalantly. Raising my brows, I looked at him if he was serious to find that he was.

"You have a guest room right?" I asked, hoping that he did not want me to sleep in his room. Oh how was I wrong. He smirked.

"Yes, plenty. But why waste a room when you can sleep here?" He teased, causing shivers to go up my spine. I looked at him, biting my lip violently. Sighing I gave up, knowing that the only thing that would greet back home would be the emptiness and cold air.

"Fine, but I sleep on one side and you the other." I sat on the bed and kicked off my shoes and took off my socks. "Do you have anything I could wear?"

"Hmmm, it would be best if you just wore your underwear," I threw a pillow at him, causing him to laugh as he blocked it. I fumed and crossed my arms. He walked towards his closet, took a pajama shirt and threw it towards me. I caught it and examined it, it was large enough to cover my body but I still need to wear something to cover my underwear.

"Um.. can you give me the bottom part?"

"It's too big for you," He replied while showing it to me. He was right, it was too big for me. "Unless you want to wear my boxers that would be good enough."

"Uh…" I walked towards him, opened one of his drawers, the ones that had his underwear in it. He blushed as he saw me rummaging through his undergarments, after what seemed like ages, I found an unopened pair of boxers. I took the packet it was in and smiled in satisfaction. Yup, if I were to wear his boxers, I'd rather wear unused ones. "I'm using this one."

"Suit yourself," He chuckled. When I asked for a towel, he grabbed one from the closet and threw it towards me, epically landing on my face. He chuckled and left the room to prepare dinner.

When he came back, I was fully dressed in his shirt and boxers which now belonged to me. He brought in the tray that had both our dinner and a pitcher of iced lemonade. We ate while discussing about politics, and how our groups were. Pretty much the same thing happened the first time we ate together in my apartment. And surprisingly, he can cook well too! We watched TV for a couple of minutes before retiring for the night. I stayed on my side of the bed, looking at the opposite direction from him. I couldn't sleep at all, so I turned a little bit to look at the ceiling. Nope still not sleepy. Sighing deeply, I begrudgingly turned to face him, I squeaked when I saw him looking back at me.

"Can't sleep?" He asked, his silver hair falling down his face. I shook my head and brought the blanket up to my face, hoping that it would cover the blush that was painted on my cheeks.

"Nope. You can't too?" I asked. He shook his head in reply. Silence hung in the atmosphere and it was nerve wracking.

"Hey." He finally spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

"I just want to let you know… I wasn't being disrespectful at all towards my parents…" He trailed off. "I was just embarrassed because I have never introduced a girl to them before… especially my mother."

I smiled and grabbed his hand that rested between our pillows. Squeezing it, he looked at me in groggy green eyes. "I understand."

"Good to know. Good Night… Tifa," He said before closing his eyes. I closed my eyes, still smiling as I let go of hand. He took my hand and squeezed it.

"Good Night, Sephiroth," I said before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Author's note: The next chapter will be the date! I hope you guys can wait that long! :D Did ya like it? Did ya? Anyways I hope you guys can still stick with me till August 15th!

I think Sephy's starting to like Tifa. Do you? It could just be teenage hormones.. I mean she is his first girlfriend! And for a bad reason nonetheless anyways review please! ^_^


End file.
